I'm Back
by carly513
Summary: Bella was bullied by Edward,Rosalie,Jasper,and Alice. One day she has enough,her and her brother Emmett go to live with their mom nd Phil. Now she a famous model working for Victoria's Secret. She needs a break and goes back to Forks. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my new story. Please tell me what you think. If you like it, I will continue writing, if you don't please tell me and I will stop.

Reviews also make me update faster. If I get a lot of reviews, I will update every single day, unless something major comes up

Okay so this is the summary:

Bella Swan was bullied all through her freshman year. Her main tormentor was Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale, their siblings just followed along. She couldn't handle it anymore so she went to live with her mom and her step father. She is now one of the Victoria Secret angels and is one of the most well-known models in the world. She goes by the name Angel Dwyer. Guys have posters of her in their room, she is on covers of magazines, the world loves her, and the paparazzi can't get enough of her. She needs a break so she decides to go live with her dad and go back to her old school in Forks where her life was a living hell. She wants to get away from all the media attention for a while. She only had one friend at Forks high school and that was Jacob Black. Jacob is the only one who knows she is a model. She wants to keep it a secret, but how long can she do that? And can she get revenge on her tormentors?

What do you think? I need a beta for this story. Please contact me if you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving in Forks

An: Sorry it took me so long to update. My mom grounded me :( but now I'm back.

So this is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review because reviews make me type faster and if I don't get reviews I will know my story sucks and I will stop writing.

It is rated M: for language and future graphic lemons

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I DECIDED TO CHANGE UP THE STORY A LITTLE BIT SO EMMETT IS BELLA'S BROTHER. SO HERE IS THE NEW SUMMARY. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT THIS WAY. I AM ONLY ON THE FIRST CHAPTER SO THERE IS STILL TIME TO CHANGE IT IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE IT WHERE EMMETT IS BELLA'S BROTHER.**

Summary and background information: **MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY!**

Bella Swan was bullied all through her freshman year. Her main tormentors were Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale. She couldn't handle it anymore so she went to live with her mom, the famous fashion designer Renee Dwyer, and her step father, the famous football player. When she decided to move, her twin brother, Emmett, didn't want to lose her, so he went with her to live with their mom. Emmett never knew the specifics about bullying before they moved, he just knew some people were making fun of her, but he never saw it so he didn't know who they were and Bella never wanted to talk about it. Eventually Bella told him and he was mad that two of his best friends, Edward and Jasper, made fun of his sister. Bella is now one of the Victoria Secret angels and is one of the most well-known models in the world. She goes by the name Angel Dwyer. Guys have posters of her in their room, she is on covers of magazines, the world loves her, and the paparazzi can't get enough of her. Emmett has become famous and he is the famous football player McCarthy Dwyer, every college football team wants him. He also does some modeling for his mother's fashion collections. Emmett and Bella decide that they need a break so they decide to go live with their dad. Bella wants to get away from all the media pressure of being a full time model for her senior year, and Emmett doesn't want to leave his baby sister so her and Emmett are going back to Forks. Bella only had one friend at Forks high school and that was Jacob Black. Jacob is the only one who knows she is a model. She wants to keep it a secret, but how long can she do that? And can she get revenge on her tormentors?

Chapter 1:

My name is Bella Swan, but I am known as Angel Dwyer. I am a world famous model. I have modeled for all of the major designers, Gucci, Channel, Prada, Marc Jacobs, Calvin Klein, you name it, and I have modeled for it.

I am also one of Victoria's Secret's angels. The youngest and most famous one to be exact. I model a lot of lingerie; it is also my favorite to model because it makes me feel sexy.

I haven't always felt sexy; you see I used to be bullied a lot. I was short and I had bad hair, acne, braces, thick glasses, and I was so clumsy. It started when I was in middle school and it continued until the middle of my freshman year. One day I had had enough. I told my dad I was going to live with my mom. My twin brother Emmett didn't want to be without me because we were really close, so he decided to come with me. When I called my mom and told her, she was so happy. She had recently married the pitcher for the New York Yankees, Phil Dwyer.

When I got to New York where she was living, I told her about Edward and his gang. She got me better products for my hair, which added volume and made it silky soft, and we bought this cream that got rid of my acne practically overnight. We got my braces taken off and we got my teeth whitened. I also got laser eye surgery so I didn't have to wear my glasses anymore. My mom also took me shopping at some high fashion stores and really improved my fashion sense. I also developed more I am the proud owner of a 34DD bra size and some pretty sexy curves in all the right places.

I was discovered by one of the Victoria's Secret agents and that really started off my career. Soon enough some of the largest names in fashion were requesting me for their shows.

My career is the best and I learned how to handle bullies because trust me I have worked with some pretty bad models.

Well I am now currently on my private jet **(picture of jet on my profile)**, with my snoring brother,heading to the small town of Forks where I grew up in. I am living with my dad in the brand new house I bought for him. He really needed and upgrade and I didn't want to live in a small house without a hot tub or walk in closet.

I need a walk in closet for all of the free clothes I get. All of the designers love me so they let me keep the clothes and lingerie that I wear at their shows.

Anyway back to my dad. He is the chief of police. That's pretty much it. He works long hours and when he's not working; he's fishing his Jacob's dad.

I miss Jacob, me and him were always so close. We tried to keep in contact when I left, but after I became a model it was hard to find the time to call Jake.

Well we would see each other soon. We talked about two weeks ago while I was between photo shoots and he told me that he built some muscle and became more popular. He was also on the high school football team so I was going to surprise him at the game my dad told me he had tonight.

Jake had never told a soul about my modeling and I like to keep it that way. You are probably wondering how I am going to disguise myself. Well you see I look completely different when I am Angel Dwyer. I have extreme makeup and it practically makes me look like a different person during shows and photo shoots. The press also never saw Emmett in person, they don't know the face behind the legendary McCarthy Dwyer, and the colleges that wanted him only talked to him on the phone. But if you look close enough you would know that I am Angel Dwyer, so I hope people don't look close enough.

When I asked my boss Victoria (not the red head Victoria from the twilight books) for time off she agreed buy she made me promise that I would still do the shows that didn't interfere too much with school. I agreed and me and Emmett packed up all our stuff and had it shipped to my dad's.

"Mr. and Miss Dwyer we are starting our descent to Forks so please fasten your seat belt, we should be landing in Forks within the next five minutes." The pilot told me over the speaker.

I pressed a button which allowed him to hear me, "Thanks Steve." I said.

I looked over at Emmett, who still hadn't waken up.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

He just mumbled something like, 5 more minutes.

I decided to try something different, "Emmett help, someone is kidnapping me!" I said in a panicked voice.

His eyes instantly shot open and he looked around trying to find the kidnapper. I just laughed and he glared at me. "That wasn't nice, if you do that how will I know when you are really being kidnapped? Haven't you ever heard about the boy who cried wolf?"

I just rolled my eyes and said, "The plane is going to be landing soon so put your seat belt on."

"Yay! Going to see daddy!" Emmett said like I five year old.

I just turned and looked out the window.

We were on the ground in three minutes and the stewardess opened the door and let me off the plane.

There stood my beautiful silver McLaren F1 and Emmett's jeep (**picture of cars on profile)**. My car is was my baby. No one touches my car without my permission unless they wanted to die. I paid some people to have it ready for me when I got off my jet with the keys in the ignition, same with Emmett's. We didn't have any bags other than my tote purse and Emmett's backpack which held essentials for our 5 ½ hour plane ride from New York to Forks.

We each got in our cars and headed off to our new home. It took us about 10 minutes to reach our house with our speeding. The house was beautiful it was one of the few mansions that were in Forks (**picture of house on profile)**. I pulled up and parked my car in the driveway, Emmett did the same. My dad looked through the window and a huge smile was plastered on his face when he saw us. I smiled in return.

We walked into the house and I ran over and gave Charlie a hug. He hugged me back. "I missed you dad." I said.

"I missed you too Bells. You look good." He said looking at me.

"Thanks so do you." I said.

"Hey doesn't Emmett get a hug?" Emmett said.

"Come here son." Charlie said.

Emmett gave dad a huge bear hug; he looked like he was killing my dad so I decided to save him. "Emmett stop killing dad. We need him alive. Who else is going to protect the town of Forks?" I laughed. Emmett released dad and set him down.

Dad turned to me and said, "Well you told me you wanted to surprise Jake at the game so you better get going." He said.

"Thanks dad. Let's go Emmett. I'll drive." I said.

We went out to my car and drove to Forks high school**. **I took a deep breath as I saw the high school. All of the memories came flooding back to me. I took another deep breath to calm myself and turned into the parking lot by the football field.

Me and Emmett got out and walked towards the football field. We stood next to the bleachers and watched the last couple minutes of the game. Forks High School needed one more touchdown to win. Number four was running and he made the scoring touchdown.

Everyone in the bleachers cheered. Number four took his helmet off and I realized it was Jake. I smiled and walked over to him. Emmett just followed in silence, hmm a first for him. Maybe he was just taking in being back in Forks. I noticed lots of people were looking at me. Hmm, I guess they don't get a lot of new kids. I walked over to wear the football team was all together.

I saw Edward and Jasper's faces. Emmett seemed to notice them too because he ran over to them and gave them one of those man hug things. The rest of the football team was looking me up and down. I was used to that.

I looked for Jake who was getting a drink so he didn't see me yet. I walked past all of the players to where Jake was.

He turned around and looked confused. I knew he recognized me; he was probably confused to why I was in Forks.

I smiled and yelled, "JAKEY!" I jumped up on him and wrapped my arms around him neck and my legs around his waist.

"Bells. What are you doing back here?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm back for my senior year. I need a break." I said back.

"I missed you." Jake said.

"I missed you too." I said. He continued to hold me. "Ew Jake your all sweaty." I said louder. They guys from the team laughed at me.

He chuckled and set me down.

I looked over at Emmett who was having a conversation with Jasper and Edward. I listened. "Emmett, what are ya doin back?" Jasper asked.

"I thought I would come back for my senior year." Emmett answered.

"Well we got a lot of catching up to do." Edward said.

"Yeah how about you guys come over, you got to see the new house, and it's awesome." Emmett said. Crap. They are going to come over. Well maybe could have a little fun with that.

"Sure." Jasper and Edward said.

"Okay, you guys can drive me back to my house so I can show you where it is." Emmett suggested.

"What about your car?" Jasper asked.

"I got a ride." Emmett said.

"Okay cool. We took my Volvo so just let us get changed and then we can go." Edward said.

"Cool." Emmett said. Then Emmett walked back over to me and Jake.

"Hey Jake. You want to come over to my house? I really want to try out the pool and hot tub, and we can catch up." I asked.

"Sure let me get changed then I will follow you to your house." Jake said.

He left to get changed.

Emmett came up to me and said, "Edward and Jasper are coming over so we can catch up."

I nodded and said, "Jake's coming over so we can catch up, and you can't tell Edward and Jasper about McCarthy or Angel, okay?"

"Okay Bells." Emmett said.

Jake came out of the locker room and we went to the parking lot. He quickly showed me his rabbit that he built himself. We quickly left and I sped home because I wanted to do something really funny and Jake had to help me.

When we got home we quickly said hi to Charlie then we went up to my room where all of my clothes were.

"I thought we were going swimming." Jake said.

"We are, I have to get a swimsuit. Oh and Edward and Jasper are coming over and I want to do something. I want to get revenge on then for what they did to me and I need your help." I told him.

"Okay, I'm in. They aren't really that mean anymore but what they did to you was still bad so I'm in." Jake said.

"Great. We can't really do much tonight, but I have an idea. Let me guess. Edwards a cocky basterd that thinks he can get any girl in bed?" I asked.

"Yeah. So what are we going to do?" Jake asked.

"Well, I'm going to find a bikini and walk right past Edward with it, then I'm going to make him want me, and show him he can't have what he wants. I know it's not much, but it's a start." I said.

"Nice. That will drive him nuts. Oh and he gets jealous easily if someone else has something that he can't have." Jake said.

"Perfect. I have another idea. We are going to go in the hot tub and I'm going to kiss you and make him jealous." I said.

"Okay if you think that's a good idea." Jake said.

"Jake, you know we are just friends. And we will never be anything more than that. This is strictly business. So whatever I do just go with it, okay?" I said.

"I know Bellsy. Now get a suit on and lets go. I had some swim trunks in my car so I'm going to go in the bathroom and change." Jake said.

"Okay, meet me in the living room. I know you know where everything is because my dad had you and Billy over about a week ago." I said.

"Yup." Jake said. Then he walked to get change.

I went to my box of swimsuits and looked for my sexiest one. I found it and slipped it on **(picture of swim suit on profile)**.

While I was changing I heard the door open and close so that means Emmett, Jasper and Edward are downstairs. Time to give them a show. Good thing Charlie got a late night call because I don't think he would approve of me walking around that house in a skimpy bikini.

I opened my door and Jake was waiting outside of it. His eyes roamed my body. I know Jake would never really like me, the most we would be is fuck buddies, nothing more.

"Eyes up here Jake." I laughed.

He just chuckled. "Let's go." He said.

"Okay." We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a drink. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were standing in the kitchen laughing and drinking some of my dad's beer. Hmm beer sounds pretty good right now.

As soon as Jasper and Edward saw me their jaws dropped. I smirked. I walked over to the fridge to get me and Jake a beer. Luckily the beer was on the bottom of the fridge and in the back so I got to show off my ass by bending over. I got up and handed Jake a bottle and opened my own.

"Emmett who is that?" Edward asked.

"That's Bella, my sister." Emmett said.

"That's Bella?" Edward asked. Ha! Didn't expect that did you?

"Surprised Eddie-boy?" I smirked at him.

"Bella what the hell are you wearing?" Emmett asked. He looked mad.

"Emmett this is called a swim suit. Jake is wearing one too, see? Now we are going to go in the hot tub. See you later." I said.

I grabbed Jake's hand and we walked out to the hot tub. We started talking, I told him about all the parties and runways and photo shoots. I told him that Emmett was McCarthy. He was pretty shocked at that. Just as I was about to tell him about all of the celebrities I have met, I heard a splash. I looked and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were in the hot tub with us.

"Hey guys." Emmett said.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing out here? I was telling Jake about all the stuff that happened in the past two years." I said.

"I'm sure Jasper and Edward would love to hear stuff too." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes and went and sat in Jacob's lap. I leaned up to his ear and said, "Kiss me now."

He nodded and turned me around so I was straddling him, Emmett and Jasper and Edward talking so it was the perfect time to do this.

I pressed my body against Jakes and kissed him. His hands roamed my body. We came up for air and Jake started kissing and sucking on my neck. I let out a moan and looked behind me. I saw Emmett and Jasper and Edward's face turn to us.

I went back to his lips and continued kissing.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up. I looked and saw Emmett carrying me into the house.

"What the hell Emmett?" I asked.

"What are you doing? You can act like that in New York, not here." Emmett scolded.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do. I'm done. I'm going in my room and me and Jake are going to watch a movie." I said.

"Whatever." He said.

Then we both walked out. When we got back to the hot tub Edward said, "What up guys?"

"Nothing. Me and Jake are going to my room, come on Jake." I said.

Edwards jaw dropped and Jake followed me to my room. He called his dad and told him that he was spending the night here. Just like old times.

I changed into my pajamas **(pajamas on profile)** and Jake picked out a movie. Jacob put his boxers on and jumped into my bed. I laid on his chest and watched the movie.

Then I heard Jake's snoring and I suddenly got thirsty. I went downstairs for a glass of water and found Emmett, Jasper, and Edward glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's Jake?" Emmett asked.

"In my room. Sleeping. Now I just came to get a glass of water and go back to bed."I said.

"Did you have sex with him?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett, we watched a movie and he fell asleep. He's spending the night." I said as I got my glass of water.

I walked back up to my room and fell asleep on Jake's chest. School tomorrow. Time to face the blonde she devil and her pixie side kick.


	3. Chapter 3: Author's note IMPORTANT

Sorry this is not an update. I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have just been really busy. I am starting a new school soon and its really making me nervous and I haven't really been motivated to write. Hopefully when I get all settled with everything I will write more soon

I am really sorry. But reviews do help. I will probably update all of my stories with in the next couple weeks.

Thank you for understanding.

Oh and I have been having writers block lately so if you have any ideas of stuff you want to see in the story please review or message me.

Love Always,

Carly :)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm back. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Life has just been so busy. I'm back now and I don't think I will update as often as before, but I want to continue to write. I think I just needed a break. I would like to thank everyone that has continued reading, I have re read some reviews and I have been reminded of how much people like the stories, so I will try and start up again. I am going to try to make long chapters and try to update at least once a week.

-love

Carly

Previously on "I'm Back":

"Where's Jake?" Emmett asked.

"In my room. Sleeping. Now I just came to get a glass of water and go back to bed."I said.

"Did you have sex with him?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett, we watched a movie and he fell asleep. He's spending the night." I said as I got my glass of water.

I walked back up to my room and fell asleep on Jake's chest. School tomorrow. Time to face the blonde she devil and her pixie side kick.

Chapter 2: Back at School

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Jake wasn't in the bed. I felt a piece of paper where he had been.

_Bella,_

_Sorry but I had to go. I had to get ready for school. I will see you at school. _

_P.S. you looked pretty sexy in that bikini last night ;)_

_- Jake_

I sighed and went to go get a shower in my bathroom. After I was done with my shower I dried my hair and put it into amazing curls. (Think of arias curls from pretty little liars)

Then I added some eyeliner to make my eyes pop, I didn't put too much on because I didn't want to look too much like Angel. Then I looked through my clothes, which were still sorted in boxes. I found the absolutely perfect outfit. (Outfit on profile). I walked downstairs to get some orange juice. I noticed Edward and jasper were still here too. Did they sleep here? Whatever.

Emmett walked in and immediately got angry. "Bella, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes Emmett, and so are you, and so is Edward, and so I Jasper." I said.

"Bella those aren't clothes, they look like they belong on a 5 year old." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett can I talk to you upstairs please?" I asked. Edward and Jasper exchanged confused glances. Emmett followed me upstairs and into my room.

"Emmett what is your deal? I dressed like this in New York; I wear even less when I'm on the runway." I said.

"You can do that shit in New York, but not here." He repeated what he said last night.

"Why do you keep saying? You never got this mad at me for wearing this kind of stuff. I don't want people look at my baby sister like while she is at school wearing clothes two sizes too small." Emmett ranted.

"People look at me all the time in underwear." I stated

"That's your job. So I can't stop you. First I see you making out with Jacob, what next?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, we both know I'm not the shy little girl that wore t-shirts and sat around watching SpongeBob, and was still a virgin. Emmett I'm a big girl now and you should know that." I said back. I was getting pretty mad now.

"Bella I know you're not that little girl anymore. And I really don't want to hear about my little sister not being a virgin anymore. Just don't go around having sex with random guys." Emmett said. Wow I'm so glad he thinks so highly of me. How about I just piss him off some more.

"Jacob isn't some random guy." I said. His face turned red out of anger.

"So you slept with him?" Emmett said trying to keep his voice controlled.

"Nope, but now I'm going to." I said.

"I'm going to school, bye."

I walked out of my room hearing Emmett shout, "Bella, you are not going to fucking sleep with him." As I walked past Edward and Jasper, and right out the door.

I arrived at my personal hell, school.


End file.
